Banners, posters or other types of display articles are used for textual and/or graphical displays. They are hung in a variety of different places and locations. In one type of application, the display article is hung from a high location, such as the ceiling of a mall or other large facility. In this application, the display article is typically hung using a ladder, cherry picker or other type of lift that is used to raise the display article to the appropriate height where it is then affixed to an element of the facility, such as a cross-beam of a ceiling. When the display article is changed, the same process is used. That is, a ladder, cherry picker or other type of lift is used to access the hung display article, remove it, and then affix the new display article in place.